


Reassurances of a Pack Mom

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Melissa, Gen, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Scared Stiles, angsty, stiles thinks he's gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Stiles is scared he's killed the wendigo in cold blood, he goes to the only family member who is not on shift or fighting.His second mum, Melissa.





	

Melissa gets home from a shift worried with Scott looking after Liam she’ll find another dead body on the table and when she gets back she does see another body on the table. Alive, sitting up, facing the door but head in his hands. Stiles is sobbing on her kitchen table with one light on above him throughout the whole house. She pulls him by the elbow off the table to which she looks at him and him her and she sees the 10 year old boy she protected from a delusional mother on her deathbed, assuring Claudia that Stiles would never hurt her. And pulled him into a hug. Stiles sobbed unrelentingly into Melissa’s shoulder mumbling something. Hushing him quiet they stood as the verging on 18 year old released tears that had been penting up for a while.

He hadn’t stopped but the weight of her handbag was uncomfortable on her so she put it down, closed the door, locked it and sat down.

“What were you saying Stiles?”

“She was right to hate me.” The silence echoed through the house like a drop as she looked in shock at Stiles.

“Stiles, she was delusional and ill, she had no right and she never really hated you.”

“You weren’t there on the roof. The emotion was so raw, so intense. She believed I was making her ill. And she’s right. I was. I was wearing them all out. Killing them slowly. I still am.”

“But I saw her the hour me and you watched her go when she said it again then in her last minutes she saw you and cried and hugged you and told you she loved you and she never meant a word she said while she was out of it.” Melissa rubbed his arm and looked at this boy with such understanding he remembered why he’d come.

“Scott’s gonna hate me.” Is all he said after nearly a minute.

“Why would Scott hate you? You’re brothers, you can’t hate each other. What’s going on Stiles? Please tell me, I’m your…” She stops there.

“My best friend’s mum. The one who’ll hate me. You’ve been like a mother to me since it all happened. But can I trust you not to tell Scott until I do?.. However long it may take.”

“Yes, Stiles. You’re like a second son to me. You can tell me anything. But why not your dad?”

“You’ll know why in a moment… Donovan’s dead.”

“You know for sure?” She asks, Stiles nods, “How?”

“I.. I killed him. He attacked me by the car and the hand ate the flesh of my shoulder and I hit him with a wrench and ran. He got me in the library and I ran and climbed on the scaffold and he got my legs and it started feasting on that, like through his hands and i grabbed hold of a thing that let loose some pipes and bars. I’d done it to get away. I don’t know if I wanted it to distract him or harm him but I wanted gone and when I let the pipes loose, one impaled him. Straight through. And as he stood there, impaled, dying, all I could think was ‘good’ and that I was safe. I took my phone back and called the police and hid. When I heard on the radio that they said it was a prank call I went in to check and he was gone. Him gone, pipes lined up, dust cover taken away and besides a pipe or two there were no traces of the crime.” Throughout the confession he unconsciously rubbed his shoulder but otherwise kept all contact.

“Stiles?” He nods awaiting her to go on, “you know I’d tell you if I thought you’d gone too far or were in cold blood, don’t you? So be prepared. I didn’t think you did. His death is more than unfortunate and it’s terrifying that this is how it happened but the boy failed a psychopathy test and then got turned into a flesh eating Wendigo, having threatened your father and being sassed by you the two combined and you were in a dire situation Stiles. He was gonna kill you or torture you, all to hurt your dad. At least you caused GBH through self-defence, if not self defence of it being him or you is more than enough compelling reason to believe you are not a murderer.”

“But I abandoned the body!”

“You didn’t though, did you? You ran out of the room and the school, yes. But you called the police immediately. You wanted the child to be found even if they found your finger prints on the thing that released the pipes. You’re no sociopath or psychopath, Stiles, you’re simply human. Everybody is flawed, even Scott. He wants to save everyone and everything and that’s selfish of him. That’s why he wants to be the vet and you the detective. Because you know that’s not possible. He deals with the prevention and you the aftermath. You have to tell him. In your own words and in your own time but if he can’t understand that you were in mortal danger and acted quickly and felt guilt enough to call the police and did everything then that is a problem I did not know I had with my son. But even if he doesn’t and all this happens, you’re always gonna be my second son and I’m always gonna love you like one. But for now, the promise remains and I will tell no one but especially not Scott or your father till your say so.” She replies, putting him at ease and letting him up.

“Thank you so much. I knew it was you I could trust. Who can you trust if not your second mum?” He laughs off a little, wiping away his tears. She gives Stiles a hug and rubs his back at his shoulders as she guides him upstairs and instructs him to go sleep on Scott’s bed tonight and that she’ll call Sheriff and tell him that Stiles is upset about Roscoe and is recuperating by taking time away from everyone. Others would ask if Scott came back but this was far from the first Melissa and Stiles alone recuperate night since him and Scott became friends and the rule was, if he comes back, top and tail. And Scott having a few nights needed away from his mother from time to time did the same with sheriff and so both boys had a ask no questions policy for as they’re the best of friends things come out in their own time. Sure enough, Scott and Liam come back and the 3 have to shuffle about in Scott’s bed but for right then Stiles was okay, genuinely okay - if only for a little bit.


End file.
